


Scouting Suburbia

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, mention of lemon., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A reluctant trip into suburbia provides a talent scout with more than bargained for.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Scouting Suburbia

AU/Romance  
1x2, 3x4  
Fluff, mild angst, sssap *pulls fingers from sticky kyb ^-^*, mention of lemon. 

Summary: A reluctant trip into suburbia provides a talent scout with more than bargained for. 

What was he doing in a little suburb? Well, he’d found talent in lesser places, but he still thought Wufei was nuts for sending him into suburbia U.S.A. He looked again at the identical houses lining Mulberry Street, the manicured lawns and matching sprinklers with two point five kids playing in the yard. The only thing he thought he might find was a lost episode of ‘Leave it to Beaver’. What in the hell was Wufei doing in a place like that anyway? He must have family around there or something he thought pulling into the drive of a little house on Mockingbird Lane. At least the architecture was different. The lawn even needed to be mowed. Hn. 

“Yees,” the old woman that had advertised a room for rent crooned when she opened the torn screen door. 

“Hello, Ma’am,” he smiled. “My name is Hiiro Yui. I’ve come to inquire about the room,” he informed her. 

“The room?” she repeated. “Oh yes. Of course. I’m Mrs. Carrington,” she smiled as if just remembering the add. “It’s upstairs,” she told him opening the door for him to enter. “Are you a foreigner?” she asked showing him up the stairs and he really kind of wished she wouldn’t look back like that for fear she might topple down the steps. 

“My family is Japanese,” he replied politely while guarding her back. “But I was raised in the states.”

“Oh,” she smiled. “Isn’t that nice.” He hoped her room was ground level because it took almost five minutes to get up the stairs. “This is where we keep the towels,” she told him showing him a tidy, little linen cabinet. It appeared she got up and down those stairs at least often enough to keep the linens supplied. “And the room’s down at the end of the hall. This is the bathroom,” she told him opening the door to a small but adequate restroom. “You don’t have to worry about sharing it because I only use the one downstairs,” she smiled. He was glad to hear it. “Are you a student?” she asked searching for fresh sheets in the closet. 

“No,” he replied aiding her in her search and extracting what she indicated. “I’m here on business,” he informed her carrying the things to the room. 

“Oh, my,” she smiled. It was a nice smile that made him think she must have been very cute when she was young. “You’re so young and already working,” she shook her head as if reminiscing. “Breakfast and dinner come with the room, but I don’t expect you to be there for either one,” she told him. “I know you young folk have your business to attend to. There’s a car in the garage, too. The keys are on a nail in the kitchen if you need to use it. I don’t drive, so don’t worry about me needing it.”

“Why do you own a car if you don’t drive?” he asked curiously, laying the sheets on the small bed. The room was nice, well kept and bright. At least Wufei had steered him right so far. 

“It was Harold’s. My husband,” she informed him. “I just didn’t have the heart to get rid of it after he died.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized for bringing up the subject. 

“Oh pish,” she waved him off. “He’s been dead seven years. I’m used to it by now.”

“Thank you,” he told her. “That’s very generous of you.”

“No trouble at all,” she smiled. “Maybe you could pick up some things for me while you’re in town,” she suggested. 

“I’d be happy to,” he agreed. “I won’t be able to stay for dinner tonight,” he told her just to be polite. “I have business in town.” 

“Oh, alright,” she smiled obviously grateful for his thoughtfulness. “Would you like some help dressing the bed?”

“No, thank you,” he replied. “I’d like to pay for the room in advance,” he told her reaching for his wallet. 

“It’ll wait till tomorrow,” she waved him off again. “I’ll let you get settled then,” she smiled turning to leave. “Breakfast is at seven sharp if you care to join us,” she told him before closing the door. 

Hoooly shit. Where in the hell were Ward and June? At least he could return the rental car. That is if the old ladies car still ran. Seven years is a long time for a car to sit up. He’d have to check it out before he took the rental back. He dressed the bed, took a shower and called the office before getting ready for his, no doubt, `exciting` evening at the local art gallery’s season opening. Wufei insisted he attend the function and hear the local entertainment. He was starting to get the feeling this was all a trick to get him to take that vacation he kept refusing. He was going to be seriously pissed if that was the case. He had better things to do than wander around suburbia, but there was only one way to find out. 

What he found when he went into the garage just about set him back ten years. He expected to find some old junker that hadn’t been cranked in several years, but this wasn’t the case. How in the world had that old lady managed to keep the antique Goat looking so pristine? There wasn’t even a fingerprint on the perfectly polished paint. Even the interior smelled fresh. Just looking at the old muscle car was putting a charge in the seat of his pants. He couldn’t wait to see if it ran as well as it looked and was positively ecstatic when it flared to life under his touch purring as if it had been pampered by a loving keeper. Amazing. 

The dive to the gallery was an odd contrast. It looked like he’d walked into a Norman Rockwell painting. Picturesque scenes abounded everywhere he looked from the giant oak in the park where several small children played with a lop eared dog right down to the mail man who was actually walking his route with a bag over his shoulder and a wary eye out for the neighborhood mongrels. One more day and he’d suffocate from a lack of adrenaline.

The gallery had a little more life, thank god, but it wasn’t much better. At least there was motion. It was fairly crowded actually. It almost reminded him of the busy streets of his beloved city, but even that didn’t compare with the most docile days in his neck of the woods. There was always something happing, always people moving, always the clamor of life all around him. He missed it already. It was just way too quiet there. He paused outside the double glass doors and looked around at the trees filled with white Christmas lights, the middle aged couples walking arm in arm around the square holding their small glasses of white wine, the total lack of cigarettes. Even the kids were well behaved enough to blush and duck for cover when he caught them staring at him. Well, he was there so he might as well go in and have a look at the show. 

It wasn’t all that bad. Some of the pieces were very well executed in his moderate opinion. He’d been to many shows of some very famous artists. He represented several of them, but he preferred to stick to the performing arts. That’s what he was good at and that’s what he’d come to see. He sighed wondering what was in store for him at a little gallery show while he gazed at a small figurine that had caught his eye. It was elegant, nothing flashy, but something about it just made him want to look at it longer. He couldn’t really tell if it was a male or a female, it seemed a little abstract in that area. It was mostly just a form, but the motion and delicacy of it touched something inside him. It was art in its purest form and only two hundred dollars? Way under priced. 

“A self portrait,” one of the gallery matrons supplied stepping up beside him. She was a middle aged woman with a kind smile and a high bun of thick, black hair on her head. 

“She must be very beautiful,” Hiiro mused looking the piece over again. 

“You’re not the first to say that,” the woman chuckled. “Would you like to meet the artist?” 

“Yes,” he replied. The piece really was remarkable. Perhaps this trip wouldn’t be wasted after all. 

“Duo,” she called across the room. 

Hiiro’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the thigh length chestnut braid and slender figure, the gentle lines of a beautiful face and bright, intoxicating violet eyes and for a moment he thought for sure he was looking at a woman, but a closer look at the brightly smiling face revealed it was, indeed, a man. It took him a moment to shake off the uneasy feeling the notion had left him with while the young man excused himself from his current conversation and walked over to join them. Gods, he even walked like a woman. No. That wasn’t it, it wasn’t feminine it was just…attractive. Whoa. 

“Mr… ?”

“Yui...Umm...Hiiro,” he smiled offering his hand. 

“Duo Maxwell, this is Mr. Yui,” the woman smiled while they shook hands. “He’s taken quite an interest in your portrait piece,” she told him. 

“Thank you, but I’m sorry,” Duo apologized. “That piece isn’t for sale.” 

“It’s priced,” Hiiro informed him glancing curiously at the figurine.

“Martha?” Duo admonished the woman who was looking very anxious all of a sudden. 

“Now, don’t get angry,” she told him wringing her hands. “We put a high enough price on it no one would actually buy it.” she reasoned. 

“I thought it was considerably under priced, actually,” Hiiro told them bringing an odd quirk to Duo’s brow and a dazzling smile to Martha’s face. 

“You see,” she told Duo seeming very happy with herself. 

“Not for around here,” Duo countered stepping over to remove the price sticker. 

“Perhaps you should consider showing your work in a more profitable market,” Hiiro suggested. 

“If you’re really interested in buying something there are many other works to choose from,” Duo told him. “This one, as I’ve said, isn’t for sale. I’m sorry. Now...if you’ll excuse me?” he said turning to walk away. 

“I’ll give you twice what its worth,” Hiiro called after him. It was more of a test to see just how strong his integrity was than an actual offer and Duo didn’t disappoint him. 

“I’m afraid that amount doesn’t exist,” he smiled before leaving them to their browsing. 

“Well, I’m sorry,” Martha sighed gazing at the piece again. “He’s such a sweet boy,” she told him. Sweet. Yeah. That was a good word he supposed. Very…sweet. Hn. Odd. “He does have another one over by the buffet that’s very nice,” she told him. “Why don’t you go and have a look at it?” 

“Thank you,” he told her still watching Duo from across the room. “I’ll do that. Excuse me,” he said before heading off for another chat with the long haired artist, but he never got the chance as he disappeared into a back room before he could get his attention. Well, he was an artist in the show so he figured he’d show up again before the end of the night and decided to check out the rest of the artwork. 

Martha was right. Many of the other works by Duo were almost as good at the portrait. He ended up buying two of them for his personal collection. He felt bad about the revoltingly low price though, and ended up making a sizable donation to the gallery to make up for it. He was a patron of the arts, not a yard sale vulture. He was still being fawned over by the gallery chairlady when a soft melody rose from one corner of the room. He’d noticed the baby grand piano earlier, but it hadn’t crossed his mind that anyone would actually be playing it. The gentle sound reminded him of his true purpose for being there, but he had no idea how to get away from the doting ladies. Their chatter was slowly overshadowed by a strong, steady tone that touched the bones in the tail of Hiiro’s spine. It was a sure fire sign that this was no ordinary voice. He didn’t mean to be rude, but he had to go, he was calling to him and he just had to go. 

It was like walking straight into a dream and as he realized the smoky voice and gentle music was coming from none other than Duo, the artist he’d taken an interest in, he realized he owed Wufei a very big thank you. Maybe a house on the beach. Why in the world had he let this one get away? He was gorgeous, talented, young, upstanding, beautiful, friendly, handsome, and very...very…charming. Gods, what a voice! This kid was a gold mine. His playing wasn’t bad either, though Hiiro longed to hear what he could do if he didn’t have to concentrate on the piano as well as the words. He played for over two hours singing song after song and sounded just as good when he finished as when he started. Hiiro listened to every word, every note, every expression was burned into his memory. He had to have him. He could take this guy to the top in less than six months. Four. Make it three. 

“Your multi-talented I see,” Hiiro opened once he managed to catch a moment with him. It had taken awhile for the influx of admirers to fade away after his performance which was another sure sign that he was star material. 

“It’s just something I enjoy,” Duo smiled accepting the drink Hiiro offered him. Water with lemon was always welcome after a long set by a vocalist. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled drinking most of it without stopping. “Martha said you found a couple of pieces you liked?” he asked politely. 

“Yes,” Hiiro confirmed. “Though none quite as good as the first,” he admitted. 

“Thanks for making the donation,” Duo told him. “It was very generous of you.” 

“I don’t mind paying a just price for good art,” Hiiro explained. “You’d be surprised how many others feel the same way,” he told him. “I represent a number of artists who are very successful in their fields,” he said producing a card that Duo didn’t bother to look at or take from his hand. 

“Sorry, but I’m not interested,” he told him flat out. 

Hn. “May I ask why?” Hiiro inquired retracting the card. 

“It’s not my style,” he said smiling at someone who was waving at him from across the room. Geez. Beaver seemed to have empty nest anxiety. Goody. 

“Actually, I’d be more interested in your singing to be honest,” Hiiro confessed. 

“You work for that talent agency don’t you?” Duo asked. 

“You’ve met Wufei,” Hiiro chuckled. Now he was getting the gist of what was going on. It wasn’t that Wufei hadn’t tried to bag him, it was that he failed so he stuck Hiiro with the job. Looking Duo over again he decided maybe he’d buy him that beach house anyway. He wasn’t about to let this one get away. 

“We had lunch,” Duo laughed lightly. It was such a pleasant sound Hiiro couldn’t wait to see how Oprah’s audience responded to it. “I told him I wasn’t interested,” he informed him. 

“Apparently, he thought you were worth another try,” Hiiro smiled. “I have to say I agree with him. You’re very talented. Our agency could put you on the top of the charts in less than six months. You’d be famous not to mention very rich,” he tempted. 

“There’s nothing you can offer me that’s worth more than what I have right here,” Duo told him with a confidence that just irritated the hell out of him. This was like…nowhere! Get with the damn program!

“Would you mind having dinner with...”

“I’m sorry,” Duo cut him off. “I wouldn’t want to waist your time,” he explained. “Good bye, Mr. Yui,” he told him in no uncertain terms leaving him standing there drowning in his own failure, but no, Hiiro Yui didn’t give up that easy. He’d find a way no matter what it took. One way or another, he was going to be his. 

He woke the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. It was as if the world had taken a bath or something. Everything just appeared cleaner, crisper. Even the moderate colors in his room flaunted their beautiful simplicity while the morning sang in the dawn. The air sure did smell nice there, like...toast and fried ham? Mmm breakfast! 

He didn’t usually eat breakfast or if he did it was a cup of coffee or tea, but for whatever reason he was famished that morning. The thought of allowing Mrs. Carrington to do all the cooking bothered him though, so he dressed quickly and went down to help. What he found when he got there was nothing short of amazing. He simply couldn’t figure out how the woman managed such outlandish feats. The cast iron frying pan alone was more than she could possibly lift, but there it was full of thick slices of sizzling ham that she poked at with a fork. 

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Yui,” she smiled turning a piece over then checking the eggs in the neighboring pan. 

“Ohayo.” 

“Hm?”

“Um…good morning,” he corrected. Had he just reverted back to his native language? “Please...call me Hiiro,” he insisted going to pour himself some of the fresh coffee in the pot. “Can I help with anything?” he offered still wondering how she managed to move all those heavy pans about. 

“You could help me drain the meat,” she smiled. 

“Alright,” Hiiro agreed happy to be of some help to this remarkable woman. What was that sound though? Was it coming from outside? It was strangely...familiar. Why was it making his tailbone tin…gle. “Would you excuse me a moment?” he asked setting the pan back down for her. 

“Don’t be too long,” she advised. “Breakfast’s just about ready. Tell the boy’s while you’re out there alright?”

Boys? He knew the moment he opened the garage door. There was no mistaking that voice, but what was he doing there? And why was he under the hood of the old ladies Goat? 

“Who’re you?”

He was wondering the same thing of the sandy blond who popped up from the other side of the car. 

“Mr. Yui?” Duo’s voice inquired while his big, violet eyes peered from under the hood. 

“You know this guy?” the guy with the shoulder length, sandy blond hair asked. 

“You start pretty early in the morning,” Duo observed smiling wryly while he wiped his greasy hands on a cloth. “How’d you find me?” he asked patiently. 

“I...didn’t,” Hiiro admitted. “I’m renting a room here.” 

“Hn...I see,” Duo smiled. “Well, do me a favor then,” he said leaning back into the depths of the cars engine. “Don’t run unleaded in her. She’s stock so use leaded in the tank,” he instructed pointing at said tank with his wrench while the second guy stood silently sizing Hiiro up. 

“Sorry,” Hiiro apologized realizing his mistake. He hadn’t even thought to check. 

“No harm done,” Duo replied kindly going to the sink to wash up. “Breakfast ready?”

“Um...yes.” 

“You hanging around Solo?” he asked their company who was still none too happy about his lack of knowledge of this newcomer. 

“Naw,” he replied. “I’m headed to Sadie’s. Are you going to be around later?” he asked stripping off his coveralls. He was very well built. Not like Duo though, he was stronger, heavier with wider shoulders, though he was a smidge shorter. 

“Yeah,” Duo replied. 

“See ya at the Roundhouse then,” Solo told him eyeing Hiiro one more time with a little, half hearted smile before jogging out the door. Apparently, he was going to run to this Sadie’s house? No wonder he was in good shape. Hiiro wondered for a moment how Duo kept in shape while he peeled his coveralls off before he realized he’d just been caught staring at his hips. 

“Shall we,” Duo smiled ignoring the transgression. 

“Hn,” Hiiro grunted. 

“Are you always this articulate?” Duo chuckled warmly shaking his head when he passed by. 

“I jus...I...umm.”

“Willie.”

Willie? 

“How’re things coming in here?” he asked stepping up behind the brightly smiling old woman at the stove. “Mm, smells great,” he told her hugging her fondly and kissing her cheek before slipping a piece of the meat in between his lips. “Do you want to come with me to the store today?” he asked taking over at the stove. So this was how the old woman managed all those heavy pans. 

“I don’t think so,” she sighed favoring her left hip a little while she backed out of his way. Hiiro stepped up and guided her to a chair where she gratefully sat down and smiled at him. 

“Alright then,” Duo replied also smiling at his kindness. “Make me a list then.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to bother with me today,” she insisted. “Hiiro’s going to pick up the things I need. You just go take care of those kids of yours.”

Duo paused in his efforts to get the food on the table and smiled delightedly at their Japanese guest. “Is that so?” he asked while Hiiro stood there trying to figure out why in the hell his heart had just skipped a beat. “That’s very kind of you…Mr. Yui.”

“Hiiro,” he insisted. 

“Hiiro.” There it went again. Was he ill? “I need some things for the Goat,” he added resuming his task. “You can come along with me if you like. I’ll show you around town.” 

“That’d be great, thanks,” Hiiro agreed working diligently on steadying his erratic pulse. It’d been a long time since he reacted to a prospective client this way. Actually, he’d never reacted quite this way come to think of it. 

He did his best to entice him over breakfast. Even Mrs. Carrington…Willie had he called her?...helped as much as she could encouraging him to expand his horizons and step past the boarders of his little world, but he remained steadfast in his conviction. Hiiro couldn’t help but admire him for it, but he knew deep down in his heart that he belonged in a much bigger pond. He had way too much to offer to allow him to suffocate in this little town. However, he was a professional and knew when to back off, so once they set out on their shopping trip he let the subject lie in favor of Duo’s commentary on his home. 

“Hey, Sadie,” he greeted a young girl of about fifteen when they stopped off at a small ice cream pallor on Main Street. 

Duo had driven them into town, but since most of the stores they needed to visit were close to each other they parked in favor of the walk. It was really very pleasant. The shops were tidy, well kept and there was even a barber shop complete with a red striped, rotating pole where an older man in a white apron sat on a stool outside awaiting his next patron. It looked so much like a postcard Hiiro had to blink just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Hi, Duo,” the girl with the cutely bobbed dark hair smiled glancing once at Hiiro. 

“This is Hiiro,” Duo introduced. “Here...I brought you the medicine for Clancy,” he told her digging a large bottle out of his bag. “Doc says to give him two a day,” he instructed. 

She nodded in greeting to Hiiro while she took the bottle. “I heard you’re trying to take our Duo away,” she smiled. 

Hiiro was never one to miss an opportunity to persuade. “He has a great deal of potential,” he replied liking the way the words brought a soft blush to Duo’s fine skin. 

“Wow,” she breathed while stars began to sparkle in her eyes. “You’re really a talent scout then?” she asked. Oh, no. It was starting already. “Do you work for one of those big record labels? I bet you know some famous people like…Brittany Spears or Avril Lavine,” she sighed. 

Actually, he’d met them both, but that wasn’t the style of performer he preferred to represent. “I doubt you’d be familiar with my clientele,” he told her. 

“Oooh, Nellie? Christina? Oh, gods! Enrique?” she squealed bouncing on her heals. 

“Kokoro Mecha ni,” Hiiro replied leaving her with a blank expression. “Like I said,” he chuckled. “No one around here would be familiar with…”

“Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton,” Duo cut in while he browsed through a magazine causing him to lift a brow. 

“You know them?” Hiiro asked impressed by his versatility. The Japanese style techno the couple played was very popular in the orient, but he’d never had much luck producing them in the states. 

“Not really,” Duo replied laying the magazine down so he could see the picture of the two musicians in the pages. “It’s right here though. Say’s they’re going to do a charity concert up state this weekend,” he observed. 

Hn. He’d forgotten about that one. Their present tour was being handled by Wufei even though it was Hiiro who discovered them. Well, Wufei brought Trowa in, but it was Hiiro who put two and two together. He’d had no idea at the time just how well they would fit, but in the end it all worked out rather well. He wondered how they’d feel about a vocalist. 

“Oh, wow,” Sadie gushed ogling the picture. “They’re dreamy. Can we meet them?” she sighed hopefully. 

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t do you any good if your intention is of a romantic nature,” Hiiro chuckled. 

“Why not?” she asked sounding offended. 

“They’re...involved,” he told her as kindly as he could. 

“What? You mean with each other?” she asked gazing at the picture again when he nodded. He smiled while she sighed heavily in resignation. “All the cute ones are always taken,” she pouted. 

“And I’m what? Chopped liver?” Solo groused from the door. 

“ _You’re_ the boy next door,” she huffed turning her nose up at him. 

“And you’re the girl next door. What’s your point?” he smiled stepping up to wrap his arms around her waist while she relaxed and grinned. 

“You want something to eat?” she asked them. 

“No thanks,” Duo replied. “We still have some errands to run.” 

“You dragging him around town with you now?” Solo asked indicating Hiiro. 

Hiiro’s hackles bristled slightly when Duo smiled and slid by him while he softly intoned, “Jealous?” 

He didn’t quite know what to think until Solo grinned like a banshee and replied with a resounding, “Hell, yes!” while he winked in Hiiro’s direction. 

Apparently, he was being toyed with. Well, he could take it. Let them have their fun. 

“You coming?” Duo asked with eyes so soft and alluring Hiiro felt his heart jump again. 

Damn. He had to get this kid to the city somehow, but for the moment there was little he could do but follow his feet while they wandered around in Duo’s footsteps. 

“I need to stop by Alison’s,” Duo told his walking companion. 

Hiiro didn’t mind. He had nothing better to do since his whole purpose for being there was to convince him to sign up. Besides, being in his company was really a very nice place to be. He was thoroughly enjoying himself to be honest. Alison’s turned out to be the local bakery shop where a middle aged woman and her husband supplied the town with baked goods. She was having a heated discussion with what appeared to be her teen daughter when they walked in over whether or not the girl was going to work that afternoon. Duo was pulled into the argument the moment he walked in the door, but he didn’t seem to mind. He just smiled that patient smile of his and dove right in. 

“Duo! Would you please explain to her that this afternoon is _important!_ ” the girl huffed indignantly. 

“It’s your brother’s day off, Mya,” the woman interjected breathing a sigh of long suffering. 

“Why not ask Perry to stand in for you?” Duo teased. 

“Duo!” Mya whined making Hiiro grin in spite of himself. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” he grinned. “He’s the man of the hour isn’t he?”

“Yes!” she squealed excitedly. 

“He’s been accepted into the accelerated program at Community College,” Duo explained to Hiiro. 

“Yeah! And the surprise party is _today!_ ” Mya enthused emphasizing the word to her mother who was busily packing a delivery of bread and sweet rolls. 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t go,” Alison clarified. “But the delivery to MacArthur’s comes first.”

“Mooom!” 

“Geez,” Duo sighed rolling his eyes at Hiiro who couldn’t seem to stop grinning. “I have to go out that way anyway,” he told them. “I’ll drop it off.”

“SQUEEEEEEE!!” Mya screeched latching onto his neck. Hiiro couldn’t help but laugh at the lot of them. “Oh...I _so_ owe you one for this!” she gushed before bounding up the stairs that led to the families small apartment above the store. 

“You’re not helping,” Alison sighed. 

“Oh, give them a break,” Duo chuckled. 

“There’s only one reason she wants to go so early,” she pointed out. “That boys got her completely muddle brained,” she sighed. 

“I’ll have a talk with him,” Duo promised. 

“Is this a new client?” she asked smiling at Hiiro. 

“Yes,” Duo replied introducing him. 

“My,” she said sounding impressed by Hiiro’s formal title. “So, our little Duo is off to the big city, huh?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” Duo laughed accepting the order for MacArthur. 

Hiiro ended up with an armful as well and a sugar cookie wedged between his teeth before they left. They stopped at the bank where Duo made Mrs. Carrington’s deposit and picked up Pookie, a tiny, teacup poodle belonging to Mrs. Scrouse who appeared to be the bank president. Their next stop was the auto parts store where Hiiro insisted on paying for the supplies necessary to flush the Goat since it was his oversight that caused the problem. He’d grown quite fond of Pookie before they dropped her off at the groomers. She wasn’t content unless she was burrowed down into one of their pockets and it was the cutest thing Hiiro had ever seen. 

Dropping the baked goods only took a moment, then Duo insisted they stop for a late lunch and rest their feet. It turned out Tuck, the chef at the patio restaurant Duo had chosen, was out so Duo ended up not only cooking their lunch, but several others while he was at it. The proprietor, Mr. Lyn, insisted on the lunches being no charge and tried to pay Duo for his time, but he refused. Hiiro got the feeling he must have worked there at some time in the past and ended up refilling cups and glasses at the bar in lieu of standing idle. It was kind of fun playing waitress for awhile, especially with Duo cutting up with the patrons like he was. Two of which turned out to be teachers from his old high school. Hiiro learned that Duo had already graduated having gone through the same accelerated program Perry was being celebrated for during their short stint as cook and server. 

Once again, when the people of the town found out Hiiro’s purpose they did their best to encourage Duo, but as always, he stood firm joking his way gracefully through the good intentions until they found themselves once again on the sidewalk. He was a little surprised to find that they were only a couple of blocks from where they’d parked Duo’s car which turned out to be Solo’s and was something Hiiro only realized when they stopped to pick him and his girlfriend up on their way to Perry’s party. 

He realized while sitting in the backseat with Duo after he relinquished the wheel to the car’s owner that he felt different somehow. He hadn’t been this relaxed in...well...ever. His life had been one long, whirlwind typhoon having been a child star himself then taking on the task of seeking out new talent at such a young age. Wufei was also a go getter, but he didn’t have near the obsessive tendencies that Hiiro had always displayed. He was more inclined to stop and enjoy his success whereas Hiiro was born the preverbal workaholic. He was starting to understand what all the hype was about taking a vacation. Had Wufei planned it this way? Who knew, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when Duo was sitting there by his side smiling softly while they talked with his friends about their days events as his sweet laugher echoed around the cars interior, his warm shoulder touched Hiiro’s arm, his knee brushed Hiiro’s knee…Hiiro was suddenly aware that he was taking an inventory of everywhere he was contacting him and the way he was having trouble drawing his gaze away from that bright smile and those deep violet eyes. It left him feeling very delightfully confused when they arrived and exited the vehicle. 

A lot of the people Hiiro had met that day were already there and welcomed him as if he were a visiting family member. There were at least five among them, Sadie included, who pitched themselves as potential clients with stars in their eyes and dreams on their shoulders. He always hated having to knock those dreams on the floor, but he preferred to be straight up and honest with them. Most of time they didn’t listen anyway. This was no exception. 

Perry wasn’t in the least surprised by his party. It was no wonder in such a close knit community and he seemed much more interested in getting Mya into a compromising position than the festivities. Duo headed them off at least three times throughout the evening before someone finally convinced him to do a song with the band. Now, this Hiiro was interested in big time. He still couldn’t get his sultry voice out of his mind. Each note was so true and heartfelt he knew he’d never get enough of it. He was a little shocked when Duo ripped out a popular pop song that had the whole place jumping in their seats. So, he did dance music, too. Interesting. This was Wufei’s specialty, so he’d have to be careful not to loose his new prodigy to him once he had him. When he finished the set of three songs Hiiro was so infused with energy he lifted him right off the stage and sat him on the floor grinning like an idiot the whole time. 

“You’re totally amazing!” he shouted over the enthusiastic den of admirers still cheering.

Duo took a moment to offer him a thankful smile before looking around and asking, “Where’s Perry and Mya?”

Hiiro realized suddenly that they were missing the moment he asked and began to help him search. He knew they’d found them when Duo turned back and grinned at him as they exited the building out the back door with one finger to his lips while he softly hissed, “Shhh.” 

He screwed his face up and slipped his fingers in his ears while he watched him pick up a loose board beside the dumpster they had hidden themselves behind to make out and raise it high over his head. Oddly enough the kids didn’t find the sudden booming explosion of the board hitting the mostly empty dumpster all that humorous, but it was all Hiiro could do to keep from busting a rib. Mya was so mortified she ran off down the alley while Perry rounded on Duo with fire and brimstone in his eyes. 

“What in the hell’d you do that for?!” he shouted vehemently. 

“Is that what you call respect?” Duo countered evenly still chuckling. 

“We weren’t doing anything!” he proclaimed defiantly. 

“Yeah, we saw exactly what you weren’t doing,” Duo scoffed. “If you really like her I suggest you back off and give her time to grow up,” he suggested. “And if you don’t back off anyway. She’s too young to be pressured like that, man.” 

“What in the hell would _you_ know about girls anyway!?!” the boy spat. 

“I know they make babies when ya mate’em,” Duo smirked calmly. That shut him up. His mouth kept moving, but nothing was coming out. “You ready for a son there, big guy?” Duo teased clapping him on the shoulder, but he still wasn’t articulating very well. “I know. You can get a job at Lyn’s slinging hash. That’ll pay the rent on a room at Willies, huh? Too bad you’ll have to drop out of school, but hey, it’d be worth it right?”

“No!” Perry barked backing away while Hiiro did his damnedest to keep from laughing out loud. 

“No?” Duo asked clearly amused by his terrified response. “Best take your time then, buddy,” he advised. 

Perry stood there looking like someone had just shot his toes off for a moment before suddenly running off in the opposite direction of Mya’s flight. Hiiro watched while he picked up the board and several other loose pieces of trash and tossed them into the dumpster while a warmth spread steadily through him. 

“You really take care of them, don’t you?” he mused unable to wipe the grin from his lips. 

“It’s my town,” Duo smiled seeming very pleased with himself. 

This was going to be harder than he thought. 

The following days were more of the same. Cappy’s tractor had to be repaired though he only drove it from his house to the tavern four blocks away twice a week. Marlene’s cat got lost in the hundred acre woods east of town, which spurred something to the effect of an Amber alert to the residents. Duo confided to Hiiro that Tangles the cat was rumored to be over thirty years old because no one had the heart to tell the old widow lady that her cat had died seven times. They just kept replacing it when she wasn’t looking. Like now. He was with Duo when he picked the new Tangles out of the line up at the local animal shelter. Hiiro figured it was a good thing Tangles was an orange tabby as there were plenty to choose from. Of course, it had to be confirmed that the current Tangles was actually deceased ergo the search which sadly paved the way for the new Tangles to be presented. Marlene was very happy. 

Hiiro, Duo and Solo flushed and primed the Goat together which was when Hiiro learned that they had been best friends since childhood. There was a close familiarity between them that almost made Hiiro jealous though he knew once Duo was famous he’d be forced to share him with most of the known world. There was no way he wouldn’t be a hit in whatever medium he chose. However, Duo was being as stubborn as a brick and still refused to even discuss the matter in depth. Before he realized it an entire week had passed and he hadn’t so much as picked up his cell to phone the office. He was understandably stunned when the small phone on his belt rang one evening while he, Duo and Mrs. Carrington were watching the local weather together in her tidy living room. 

“Hiiro?”

“Hey, Wufei.” 

“Where in the hell are you?”

“………” 

“You’re _still_ there?” he burst laughing his ass off while Hiiro blushed and excused himself to the porch. 

“What do you want,” Hiiro asked bluntly smiling shyly at Duo through the open window before turning away. 

“We thought maybe you sank in a lake or something,” Wufei chuckled. “You haven’t checked in all week.” He was having way too much fun with this. 

“Yeah, well, you were right,” Hiiro told him feeling the urge to turn and smile at Duo who was smirking at him from where he was curled up all comfy in the big easy chair. “I found something pretty good here,” he told him feeling himself relax a little. 

“Aw, shit,” Wufei chuckled some more. “Man, I thought you’d be running like a stuck pig the minute you got there,” he laughed. “Ahh, damn…is it that good?” he laughed all over again. 

“You done yet?” Hiiro asked sarcastically. 

“S...sorry,” Wufei chortled.

“In answer to your question, yes,” Hiiro replied. “But he’s stubborn as a mule. I haven’t signed him yet.”

“Him?”

“Duo.”

“Who in the hell’s Duo?…OOOh, damn, you mean that cute little number with the long hair? Geez, no wonder you’re stuck. I couldn’t get a last name out of the guy,” Wufei groused. 

“Maxwell,” Hiiro informed him feeling very pleased with himself for having succeeded where Wufei had failed. 

“What in the hell is with you?” Wufei asked calming a little. 

“What do you mean?” Hiiro inquired glancing again at where Duo was glancing at him and feeling himself smile. 

“You’re all like...fuzzy’n shit. You get laid or something?”

“Christ, is that all you ever think about?”

“Is there some reason I shouldn’t?” Wufei chuckled. 

“You might try holding hands sometime,” Hiiro advised. 

“You can show me how this weekend,” 

“What?”

“The concert,” Wufei reminded him, but he was still at a lost as to what he was talking about. “Quatre and Trowa...Matin Hall...the twenty fifth.” 

“Oh, shit!” Hiiro gasped when it all came crashing back. “I forgot.”

“You what?” Wufei asked awestricken by the very idea. 

“I forgot all about it,” Hiiro repeated looking again at Duo who now had a curious crease in his brow. “Shit, what am I going to do?” he mused out loud. 

“You’re going to meet me at the show that’s what you’re going to do,” Wufei informed him firmly. 

“Damn it,” Hiiro swore. “I’m not finished here yet.”

“Bring him along,” Wufei suggested. 

“I doubt he’d come.”

“Hog tie him, bribe him, leave his ass there, I don’t care, but pack your tight ass up and get it to that concert or Quatre’s going to have a coronary,” Wufei reminded him. “You haven’t even called him have you?” he asked poking Hiiro’s guilt beast in the ass. 

“Shit.”

“What is with you?!” Wufei exclaimed honestly flabbergasted by his behavior. “Maybe you ought to come home for awhile,” he suggested. “That place is dulling your brain. Casey’s been trying to reach you anyway. She’s ready to set up the European Tour.” 

“Shit, that’ll take weeks,” Hiiro sighed. 

“WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Wufei screamed so loud in the phone Duo and Mrs. Carrington turned to see what the commotion was. “By the gods, Hiiro, get the hell out of that pit before your edge is completely gone!” he shouted. “I’m picking you up Saturday morning,” he told him firmly. “Be packed because you’re coming home for a couple of weeks and getting your head jerked out of your ass even if I have to do the procedure myself!”

“Alright! Alright…geez,” Hiiro sighed in resignation. 

“Fine, then,” Wufei replied much more calmly. “I’ll see you Saturday then.”

“See you then,” Hiiro confirmed before hanging up. All he could think of was how in the world was he going to convince Duo to come along because he just couldn’t deal with the idea of leaving him behind. 

“Is everything alright?” Mrs. Carrington asked when he returned. 

“Oh, yes,” Hiiro replied glancing nervously at Duo. “It was just the office,” he informed them. Damn it, if the frigging butterflies would just settle. 

“Were they angry?” Duo asked. 

“No,” he denied, then recalled the shouting. “Frustrated,” he explained. “I’m afraid I had forgotten an engagement this weekend upstate.”

“Kokoro?” 

“Yeah,” Hiiro smiled oddly pleased by the fact that he remembered. “There’s a concert Saturday night that I’m expected to attend.”

“Hn,” Duo grunted turning back to the TV. “Sounds nice.”

“You wouldn’t want to...join me?” Hiiro asked hoping against hope that he might actually say...

“Sure,” Duo smiled. 

Wow. 

Just.

Wow. 

Smiling had really become a habit around this guy. 

“Umm, great,” Hiiro grinned into the awkward silence that followed. 

Mrs. Carrington had adopted a wonderfully livid grin as well, but he had no time to ponder it while his mind began running though the things he needed to do before Saturday. Finish fixing the screen door for Willie. Michael’s bike still needed a new chain and Sadie’s milkshake maker was still spraying the goods all over the girl. If he worked late the following day maybe he’d have time to take Duo into the capital and pick up a new suit for them to wear to the show. He’d look so good in Armani. 

“Why don’t you see Duo home,” the old woman smiled turning the TV off with the remote. “I think I’ll turn in,” she told them kissing them both on the cheek before retiring. 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Duo sighed slipping his shoes back on. 

“The concerts up state,” Hiiro reminded him. “We’ll probably get a room and stay overnight if that’s alright?” he asked feeling those butterflies swarming around again. 

“Sounds good,” Duo smiled. “Has it been awhile since you’ve seen them?” he asked allowing Hiiro to walk with him out onto the porch. 

“A few weeks.” 

“You must miss them.” 

Hiiro was again amazed by his insight. “How...?”

“It shows,” Duo chuckled. “You must be very fond of them.”

“Yes.” Hiiro admitted. “They’re the only clients I have that I’d actually call my friends,” he admitted. 

“It must be hard not seeing them everyday,” Duo mused. 

Hiiro had never really thought of it that way, but put so simply he couldn’t understand how he’d missed it. It was hard not to see them for such long periods of time. He wondered for a moment if this wasn’t why he felt the urge to push himself so hard all the time. It was so odd to realize what he’d been looking for had been right there the whole time. He’d just never taken a moment to recognize it. He thought about his penthouse back in the city while he looked up at the star strewn sky. Duo’s house was just four doors down from Mrs. Carrington’s and a pleasant walk in the evening air. Pookie came running out of Mrs. Scrouse’s house and jumped into his arms licking his chin happily while Duo laughed that beautiful laugh of his and scratched her behind the ears. They waved at the woman when she called the dog from the porch before retreating back inside. The air was crisp, the night clear and bright with a full moon rising behind the ancient oaks that lined Mockingbird Lane and Duo was absolutely breathtaking. 

That’s what Hiiro thought, and it frightened him right down to the pit of his stomach when he realized he really, truly felt that way. Duo was the essence of pure beauty standing there with the moonlight dancing in his warm, chestnut hair and a billion stars reflected in his endless, amethyst eyes. 

“Duo?”

“Hm?” he inquired pausing in his front yard by the little white gate at the end of the path to look up at the velveteen night sky and sigh softly. 

Damn. 

“Why do you keep refusing my offer?” Hiiro asked point blank. He’d never gone so far as to give his mark the opportunity to change his mind before. It was a very different feeling. 

“What more do I need?” Duo asked turning those huge, sparkling eyes on him. 

It was getting very hard to breathe. Worse yet Hiiro had no reply. When it came right down to it Duo had it all. Beauty, talent, the love and affection of every person he knew, a town that was dear to him and day’s full of blissful happiness. What more could he truly offer him? Fame? That was seriously overrated. Money? Having spent time with him he saw no need for riches either. Duo was quite content with the humble earnings from his art. There was just nothing left to tempt him with. Actually, Hiiro found himself envious of him in a lot of ways. He had everything except…

“What about a girlfriend?” 

The question made Duo laugh for some reason Hiiro couldn’t quite figure out. “Uh...no,” he chuckled looking down at his feet for a moment. “I’m not really the type,” he said by way of an explanation, but it sure didn’t help Hiiro understand. “What about you?” he asked turning the tables.

“No time I suppose,” No. That wasn’t really true. He just hadn’t found anyone he was interested in. 

“Hiiro.”

“Yeah?”

Hiiro gazed into a moment that swelled between them not at all understanding the tremor inside him, but all that fell from Duo’s lips was, “Nothing. Never mind. I should go in.”

“Duo?”

“Hn?”

Gods, what was he going to say?!? Ummmmm something...anything…quick… “Can you help me with Sadie’s milkshake machine tomorrow?” STUPID! 

Duo smiled and replied, “Sure,” before turning to go inside. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight,” Hiiro called after him. 

“Alright,” Duo smiled walking up the steps to his porch. Hiiro couldn’t take his eyes off the way the stairs caused that swaying motion in his hips, the way his braid flipped and swung to and fro, the gentle expression in his eyes when he smiled and closed the door...the warm fever spreading through his groin. 

“Son of a bitch,” he sighed forcing his feet to move back along the path towards his own domicile. 

Okay. So he had a problem. He recognized that heat. It was desire. Duo was turning him on. It wasn’t really all that much of a revelation since he worked with many homosexuals. He wasn’t appalled by the idea, but it was very unnerving to feel that way toward another human being. Especially one that was unlikely to return his feelings. Wufei was right. He needed to get out of there for awhile with or without Duo. He’d have to do as he suggested and pack up for the time being. The concert would be a great way to show Duo how the other half lived and he could always come back in a few weeks and try again, but right then he had to...how did Wufei put it?...get his head out of his ass and put his life back on track. Whatever it was he was feeling for Duo wasn’t your run of the mill emotion he was sure of that. It was frightening and dangerous and needed to be handled with the utmost delicacy if they were to come out of this with anything worth having. He needed to slow it down and take a good look at what was happening before he did something rash and messed it all up. 

The next two days flew by in a maelstrom of conflicting emotions. He hadn’t told Duo of his intention to return home after the concert and for some reason he was feeling incredibly guilty about it. Then again he was still trying to convince himself that he’d actually be able to go without at least confessing to him that he had interests in him other than professionally. 

There was also the confusion over his attraction for the violet eyed beauty. He’d really never wanted anyone that way before. It wasn’t like he’d never felt desire, but it had never been quite so scary. Why did Duo frighten him so much? At first he figured it was because he was a guy. A definite consideration, but as the days wore on he was more inclined to believe it had more to do with the depth of his feelings. There was the potential for a life changing experience there, but all he could do was take it slow and see how things worked out. He realized on Friday night that he was absolutely terrified of the idea of Duo being offended by his desires while they were cleaning up the dinner dishes in Mrs. Carrington’s kitchen. 

He’d slipped. He didn’t mean to, but when he reached around behind him to put a glass in the drainer…he was just so close...and he smelled so good, and he was captured right there in the crook of his arms between Hiiro and the sink. He hadn’t realized he’d paused near the nape of his neck and breathed in that intoxicating scent that always surrounded him. If he’d had any reservations about his ability to have a physical relationship with him they took a flying leap in that one instant. It was Duo’s dropping of the plate he was rinsing that suddenly made his soul tremble with fear. Had he offended him? Scared him? Disgusted him? Had he even actually grasped the intent behind the action? None of his questions were to be answered as they proceeded as if it were a case of butter fingers. Duo really hadn’t given him a chance at anything more leaving him to finish alone while he took out the trash. There was a quick goodnight from the curb and he didn’t see him again until the next morning when he went to pick him up in the Goat. 

It was a two hour drive to Matin Hall. He hadn’t had the chance to take Duo shopping yet and there was still a tension between them he just couldn’t live with, so they caught a quick brunch at the mall and spent a couple of hours picking out proper attire for the show. Duo’s graceful acceptance of the gift was like a balm to his troubled soul. It really felt good to do something nice for him. He just about had a stroke when he emerged from the dressing room in low rider jeans and a high caller, sleeveless black shirt. He completely lost all sense of reality while Duo checked the look in the mirror once before turning his back to him where a long strip of creamy skin was exposed where the laced opening hung open and softly asked…

“Can you tie this for me?”

He really needed a place to sit down. 

“Hiiro?”

“……..”

“Is it too much?” Duo asked sounding self conscious while he stretched out one, long leg, laid his right palm on his lower abdomen and looked at his perfectly tapered back. 

“No,” Hiiro squeaked blushing like a boiled lobster at the unmanly noise that had escaped his lips. “Ahem…no,” he tried again forcing his arms into motion while he reached to tie the dangling threads. What was so funny? It wasn’t his fault Duo had great taste in clothes. “It’s perfect,” he smiled over his shoulder. Gods, he looked like an angel come to Earth. This was definitely the best money he’d spent in a very long time. “You look very…” What should he say? Beautiful was what came to mind, but… 

“We have that shirt in red as well,” the sales clerk informed them with a smile. 

Hiiro jumped slightly startled by her voice and jerked his hands away. When had he slipped them down Duo’s shoulders to his upper arms? Damn! This was getting way out of control! Despite that fact he couldn’t resist asking Duo to just wear the clothes out of the store. He’d ended up in a fine suit himself. Nothing too flashy, just a jacket and turtle neck with matching pants, but Duo seemed to favor it, sooooo. 

They separated for awhile when Duo went to make a phone call. Hiiro decided to take care of some banking while he was gone, then they met back up and went to hook up with Quatre and Trowa at the hotel. Wufei was meeting them there as well since Hiiro told him they’d be driving up together. He was taking a beating from his Chinese friend over it as Wufei appeared to have a very good idea of why he was being so insistent about pursuing the long haired prodigy. He had no doubt the moment he got a look at Duo in those savory clothes he’d know exactly what was on Hiiro’s mind. 

Quatre insisted on a suite for the lot of them. He was a very chummy kind of guy and since Duo didn’t have any objections they all agreed. It didn’t surprise Hiiro one bit how easily Duo slipped into the roll of the penthouse set. He looked completely at ease while they rode the elevator to the top floor and walked past the huge, scenic window that overlooked the city to their suite door. 

“Hiiro! Mmmmm,” the blond from the magazine picture gushed hugging Hiiro’s neck the moment the door opened. “It’s so good to see you!” he smiled, but it faltered slightly when his big, blue/green eyes took in Duo. All of Duo. From his chestnut bangs to his black boots. “Wow.”

The mantle on Duo’s face was so endearing Hiiro couldn’t help but chuckle while he introduced them. 

“Please, come in,” Quatre said politely making way for them. “Allah, Hiiro,” he exclaimed looking Duo over again. “Wufei said you were bringing a friend but...wow,” he breathed smiling amiably. “Sorry,” he blushed right along with Duo at the compliment. “But...I mean...wow,” he repeated flashing a _`damn!`_ glance at Hiiro. 

“Thanks,” Duo smiled receiving the praise with such grace it made Hiiro’s chest swell with pride. “I found some of your music online,” Duo went on. “It was very nice. I’m looking forward to the concert.” 

“Thanks,” Quatre smiled. “We have to go to the hall to warm up in a minute, but I want you to meet …”

“Duo?” Trowa’s even tenor sounded behind them. 

“Hello, Trowa,” Duo smiled and Hiiro and Quatre felt the odd vibration in the air when Duo turned to face him. 

“What on Earth are you doing here?!” Trowa exclaimed while a huge grin curled his supple lips. 

“I couldn’t miss your only American appearance could I?” Duo reasoned. 

“You know each other?” Quatre asked clearly set off balance by the fact. Hiiro wasn’t feeling too swift either. Was this the reason Duo had so readily agreed to accompany him? Why hadn’t he mentioned it? 

“Yes,” Trowa replied unable to take his eyes off of Duo’s for a moment before he realized his lovers discomfort and ripped them away. “We worked together,” he explained, but Quatre still only stood as if shell shocked staring blankly at him. “Briefly…once…What in the hell’re you doing here anyway?” he asked giving up for the moment on his stunned counterpart. “I thought you gave up mic.”

“Hiiro was gracious enough to invite me along to see your show,” Duo smiled stepped closer to his befuddled Japanese companion, but for the first time since he’d known him, Hiiro really didn’t want to be close to him. Why hadn’t he told him?

“You’re not performing?” Trowa asked sounding disappointed. 

“Trowa?” Quatre inquired softly next to him making him suddenly realize that he was hovering under his arm. 

“Sorry,” he sighed wrapping him up tight in his arms. “I’m just stunned,” he explained kissing his forehead. “We did everything under the sun and then some trying to get this guy to sing with us,” he smiled telling a story neither of his friends had ever heard before.

“Well, nothings changed,” Duo assured him offering the anxious Quatre a kind smile. “I came to listen to you,” he went on indicated both of them. 

“Why don’t you join them,” Hiiro suggested coolly, stepping away from Duo and further into the apartment. “I’m sure you two would like to catch up,” he went on laying his jacket over the back of the couch and heading for the in-room bar. How could he have been so foolish as to think Duo wanted to be with him?

“I’d rather stay with you,” Duo told him flatly. “We’ll have time later to reminisce, right?” he smiled lifting a brow at Trowa. Quatre didn’t miss the silent communication between his lover and his old friend. The dawning comprehension in his sad eyes almost spilled out his mouth before Trowa clamped a hand over his lips and made a hasty exit. 

“We’d better get going,” he said while Hiiro filled a glass with whisky. “We’ll see you guys after the concert.”

“Knock’em dead,” Hiiro encouraged, but it held little enthusiasm. Quatre was practically giddy with excitement before Trowa could get him out the door. 

“You didn’t have to stay,” Hiiro told Duo without turning around. He really didn’t care for him to see the distress in his eyes. Gods, he felt like a complete idiot. 

“I wanted to,” Duo replied simply curling his long legs under him while he sat on the couch. “Man, did you see his face? That was priceless,” he chuckled accepting the drink Hiiro had automatically made him. 

“You should have told me. We could’ve gotten here earlier so you had time to talk,” Hiiro told him plopping down in the chair furthest away from his companion. He really, really felt like a fool. 

“We can talk later,” Duo reiterated. “It’s not like he’s a chatter box or anything,” he chuckled. “Looks like he’s really got himself something good though,” he sighed. “They make a nice couple.”

“Yes, they do,” Hiiro agreed. “We’re you two…?” he asked braving what he knew to be thin ice. It really wasn’t any of his business if they’d been lovers. 

“No,” Duo chuckled. “But not for lack effort,” he elaborated. Damn. Hiiro almost felt better for a second there. “It’s not like he was ever serious, so it didn’t bother me,” he explained. “He was just goofing off. I’m glad he found someone.” Of course. Why would Duo be interested in a guy? Shit. “You want to get something to eat before the show?” 

“Yeah,” Hiiro replied a little too quickly. 

The evening was spent under a blanket of ill conceived notions and half truths. Hiiro never did get his balance back and Quatre was still obviously uncertain of his lover’s relationship with this ravenous creature. Trowa couldn’t help but lavish praise and affection on Duo in spite of his lovers disconcertion, which only served to make everyone that much more uncomfortable. Wufei joined them late due to some unforeseen circumstance and picked up on the odd air. He was as shocked as everyone else to find that Trowa and Duo had once played together even if it wasn’t anything spectacular. He also had no qualms whatsoever about making moves on Duo since they all knew he was bi-sexual. Hiiro was already irritated and that little extra was just something he didn’t need. He managed to keep his mouth shut, but everything that was happening had him ill tempered and wishing he was back in his penthouse sleeping it off. He tried, he really did, but when Wufei playfully slipped under Duo when he sat down on the couch back at the suite so he ended up in his lap he just snapped. 

“Hiiro?” Quatre asked after him when he stood and snatched Wufei’s jacket off the chair. 

“What’re you doing?” Wufei asked picking up on the animosity in him while Hiiro riffled through his pockets. 

“I’m going home,” Hiiro replied evenly. 

“Now?” Quatre breathed in shock. 

“What’s your problem?” Wufei asked letting Duo slide of his lap to sit beside him. 

“Where’re your god damn keys?” he fumed tossing the jacket back on the chair. 

“What’s wrong?” Duo asked looking as bewildered as the rest of them, but there was an underlying fear in his tone that just set Hiiro’s hackles on end. 

“YOU!” he burst suddenly unable to hold it in anymore and Duo’s brows shot up in surprise at the sudden outburst. “Why the fuck do you have to be so stubborn?!” he knew he was being an ass, but he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“Hey, why are you yelling at him?” Wufei asked laying an arm around Duo’s shoulders. 

“STOP FUCKING TOUCHING HIM!” Hiiro roared staying his motion and pretty much freaking out the entire assembly. 

He stood for a long moment staring into the stunned faces surrounding him before what he said started to really sink in. He couldn’t look at them anymore while he held out his hand to Wufei who dropped his keys in his palm without another word. He left without an explanation, apology or a single glance back. 

Quatre called him four times before he turned his cell off. The familiar elegance of Wufei's Mercedes helped calm his nerves, but he couldn’t get the expression in Duo’s eyes when he said that out of his mind. Gods, he must have been mortified. Two weeks later he still couldn’t shake that image. He’d fallen back into his usual routine, but he still woke every morning shocked not to see his room at Mrs. Carrington’s. He’d been so worried about Perry’s orientation he almost called him twice. There were endless dreams about Duo that woke him in various states of distress, everything from terror to being snatched away to indulgent passion when his mind supplied him with many different ways he might enjoy Duo’s sumptuous body. Even his waking hours were plagued with visions of him, the sound of his voice and that whimsical smile that had so easily eclipsed Hiiro’s world. 

He came to realize by the third week that the damage was already done. The apartment he’d worked so hard for held no warmth for him now. His things were just things he’d acquired. The only things in the whole of his belongings that brought him any joy were the two small figurines he’d purchased at Duo’s show. He sat for hours just looking at them. The delicate contours and gradient colors blending together so simply it was impossible not to see the beauty behind the form, the beauty within. Duo’s soul. 

His stomach turned over when he pulled into Duo’s driveway. He hadn’t even talked to Quatre since that night severing himself from anything and everything that had to do with him, anything that reminded him of the pain and emptiness in his heart. He felt a sudden jolt and froze at the bottom of the steps when the door opened and Duo stepped out onto the porch though his expression was unreadable and his voice as silent as the grave. He just stood there looking at the stony visage of his friend…waiting. 

What could he say? 

“I’m in love with you.”

Why did he look away? Why was he going back inside? Gods, his heart was beating so fast! Why’d he leave the door open?! Hiiro took it as an invitation and forced his feet to follow. He found Duo just inside the door standing as still as a dormant breeze…waiting. 

“Duo.” 

Damn it, there was so much he wanted to say, but nothing would come out! Where did he start? What could he possibly say or do to make it right? His mind went completely blank the moment Duo stepped forward. It was suddenly filled with leaping flames when he laid one finger gently against his lips caressing the tender skin while he watched the digit run its course along Hiiro’s fine features. Hiiro felt all the air rush out of the room while the stifling, thick, sticky desire he harbored for him replaced it when Duo leaned forward slowly to ghost his lips over Hiiro’s. 

“Duo?” Hiiro breathed doing his best to stay on his feet. 

“Show me,” Duo whispered into his mouth leaning into him. 

“W…w…what?”

“Show me.”

“Sh…sh…sho...wait…please. I’m not kidding. I’m really in love with you,” Hiiro insisted fully aware of the fact that his hands were slowly creeping down his ass. 

“Then show me,” Duo repeated kissing his chin and Hiiro was just about to loose his damn mind!

“Is that…okay?” he breathed unable to comprehend his good fortune. Ah, gods, he smelled so good, he was so damn firm and well formed he felt himself becoming more drunk by the second. 

“Yes,” Duo hissed against his lips teasing him into opening his mouth. “Just show me,” he said again sucking him into the most mind blowing kiss he’d ever even dreamed of. 

Sweet mother of God what that one small connection did to him was far beyond anything humankind was meant to endure. He was just about to take things to the next level when Duo’s words suddenly echoed in him mind. _Show me._ Show him what? What did he say that prompted those words? It was so damn hard to think with him crawling down his throat! _I’m in love with you._ Show him he loved him. That one revelation was all it took to give him the strength to push him away. 

“Stop it,” he told him trying desperately to keep his ravenous body under control. Duo just looked at him with his passion bright eyes awash with curious anxiety. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asked refusing to let go. 

“No,” Hiiro replied then, “Yes...but…Duo. If you don’t honestly like me…”

“I like you,” he told him trying to reclaim the kiss. 

“That’s…not enough,” Hiiro replied pulling away. He really shocked himself on that one. Apparently, he did a number on Duo as well. He stood for a long moment contemplating before a grin spread over his lips. 

“You really do love me,” he told him moving in so swiftly Hiiro didn’t have a chance to get away. This kiss was much deeper and there was something lying under the surface that snapped Hiiro’s resistance like a dry twig. Duo had been holding back. Big time. He was lost under his sumptuous spell before his back hit the couch. 

“Ah...gods...Duo…” he groaned knowing he didn’t have the strength to pull away again. 

“I love you, too. I always have,” Duo confessed nibbling on his throat. “Since the first day I’ve been waiting.”

“I’m moving in,” Hiiro told him giving into the urge to take control of the situation and rolling him back until he had top. 

“You already have,” Duo smiled surrendering so sweetly Hiiro barely had time to comprehend the full extent of the words before he was engulfed in a heat that saturated every fiber of his being. 

He held true to his word and moved into the little house on Mockingbird Lane over the next week. Mrs. Carrington was so happy for them she baked them a cake. Hiiro learned fairly quickly that he was the only person in town that didn’t know Duo was gay. The nicest part of it was that their relationship was not only tolerated, but celebrated by all the people that loved his new lover so much. 

He didn’t give up work, but he ended up toning it down to one studio vocalist who worked under the stage name Shinigami, but Duo still flat out refused to sell his art anywhere but the local gallery. That was okay with Hiiro though, it just made them that much more precious to him. He got in trouble several times for buying the ones he liked for his study in the basement, but hey, that just gave them an excuse to make up! They did a lot of making up even when they weren’t fighting. 

After four months of living in this way, in this town, with these people and Duo by his side he understood why his lover would never leave this place, why he wasn’t interested in fame or fortune. He already had paradise and the best part was it was right out there in their front yard. Or...right there on the couch beside him snuggled up under his arm smelling so sweet and looking so…damn…good.

“Mmmmm,” Duo moaned gently letting him draw deeply from his lips while the commentator of the TV continued his speech. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

“Hn hn hn...It’s only seven o’clock.”

“I’ll keep you busy till bedtime,” Hiiro promised running his finger down his shirt. 

“Mmm, you can keep me busy forever if you like,” Duo grinned rolling over on top of him. 

“Forever and ever,” Hiiro agreed tasting the salty texture of his skin. Gods, life was SO good! “I love you,” he told him softly just because if he didn’t he felt like it might just burst out his eyes. 

Duo groaned low in his chest, a sound that resembled the deep purr of a large cat while he melted into him and whispered, “Show me.”

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
